stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Zofchak
| occupation = | title = Chief Engineer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Hoshi Sato Zofchak | children = Kyou Zofchak (daughter) Ryou Zofchak (daughter) | mother = Lori Zofchak | father = David Zofchak | siblings = Amanda Zofchak Avery Zofchak }} Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. He served as chief engineer as aboard the .( ) History Dustin was born in 2349 to Lori and David Zofchak in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He was the first in his family to join Starfleet and had two sisters who followed in his footsteps. Starfleet career Dustin entered Starfleet Academy in 2366. During that time, he was the only student to officially beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario by holding the ship several kilometers away from the opposing vessels, he accelerated the ship to warp 9 and dropped out of warp directly in front of the ships and opened fire, destroying the opposing ships and rescued the crew of the Kobayashi Maru. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} It was because of this tactic, he was assigned to and served as an engineer on Geordi LaForge's Alpha Team. He survived the crash landing of the Enterprise on Veridian III and joined most of the crew aboard the . He participated in the defense of Earth against the Breen during the late stages of the Dominion War. After the battle of the Bassen Rift , he was chosen by Jermaine Allensworth to be the chief engineer of the Sovereign-class . Aboard the Alexandria During the maiden voyage of the Alexandria and the battle against Species 8472, Dustin was attacked in Engineering by Species 8472 but he was able to vaporize the alien before it could do any major harm. |Alexandria|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was part of the away team that discovered the grounded on Sineron II in the Gamma Quadrant. He was then taken prisoner and taken aboard the Breen ship to face off against a Jem'Hadar. After a flash of rage, he beat the Jem'Hadar soldier into submission. |02|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Zofchak led an engineering team to to help repair the ship after it was damaged during a Xindi attack. Their repairs were cut short by the appearance from the Borg. |Eve of Twilight|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was then taken prisoner by a mirror Christine Nycz and held on the ISS Alexandria so the Terran Empire could gain the tactical information of the transphasic torpedo. After spending 24 hours in an Agony booth, that was operated by his mirror counterpart, and being seduced by an Orion slave girl, Dustin gave in and released the information. He was later rescued by an away team led by Commander Sparhawk. |Objects in the Rear View Mirror|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} When the ship entered the Shinjitsu nebula, Zofchak dreamt about his sister Avery being killed on AR-558 by the Jem'Hadar during the Dominion War. |Incubus|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Mirror War While investigating sensor readings, a creature latched on to Dustin's neck and immobilized him. The runabout that held him and five others was crippled by a mirror starship. The runabout's life support was offline and with the creature on his neck, he had less time than the rest of the crew. While Lieutenant Commander Merriell worked on the life support systems, Lieutenant McKenzie used the defibrillators to cause him to flat line and cause the creature to loosen its grip. |On The Line|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After trying to close an anomaly, possibly caused by the Terran Empire, a shuttle carrying Dustin and Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato was severely damaged. The two had to emergency beam off the shuttle to an unknown planet. After setting up a transmitter to signal another starship of their location, Hoshi had fallen into a lava tube and had broken her leg, not to mention the ensuing rain storm was causing the tube to fill up with water. As Dustin was preparing to rescue Hoshi, a starship was signaling them. Dustin had to make the choice of answering the transmitter and letting Hoshi drown or rescue Hoshi and forget about being rescued. He made his choice and pulled Hoshi out of the lava tube. They were soon rescued by the USS Katana and returned to the Alexandria. |Confessions|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin participated in the retaking of Betazed from the Terran Empire. During that time, he witnessed the destruction of his sister's starship with all hands aboard. Enraged, he transported to the ship responsible, the ISS Enterprise, and began shooting anyone in his path. His assault came to an end when he faced off against the ship's first officer, Data. Dustin was beamed away before Data could do any real harm to him and reprimanded by Captain Allensworth. |Where Angels Fear to Tread|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin led an away team to the Imperial Beta Antares Ship Yards in the mirror universe. The mission went badly and the four of them were separated in pairs of two and stranded on the planet. After destroying the facility, Zofchak and Fulks stole a attack fighter and flew off to find their comrades. They found them shortly later and were shot down. A piece of metal was lodged in Zofchak's neck as Imperial forces attempted to take them prisoner. The four of them fought back and one of them pointed a phaser at Dustin and pressed the firing stud. David Fulks jumped in the way of the beam and saved his life because Dustin was going to be a father. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was part of the ground assault on the Ba'ku planet against the Terran Empire. When Captain Allensworth went missing, he led a six man team to go and find him. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was under suspicion of espionage by Starfleet Internal Affairs because he gave the Empire information on the transphasic torpedo. He also had a vision of being on the USS Bonchune when Voyager returned to home. The vision was from the mind of a captured Counselor Nycz while she was held by the Empire. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was part of both away teams to the alternate Alexandria. The second time, the away team ran into a borg drone and they had hide in a inactive turbolift as Merriell's phaser overloaded. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After retreating from the Chin'toka system in the mirror universe and with star drive section of the Alexandria destroyed, the Saucer section of the ship came under more enemy fire. With its shields down, an Imperial away team beamed aboard the bridge, this included the mirror version of Dustin's dead sister, Avery. After a struggle, Dustin killed the mirror version of his sister and moments later, had to get to the escape pods to evacuate the saucer section that exploded shortly later. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Along with Captain Allensworth and Commander Merriell, Zofchak entered the Guardian of Forever to go back in time and stop an agent of the Terran Empire from killing Captain Kirk. He and Merriell followed the agent to the torpedo bay and shoved him into a torpedo casing that just happened to be the one that Spock and McCoy worked on to find the cloaked Bird of Prey. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was part of the away team to retrieve his daughters, Kyou and Ryou, from the hands of Section 31. He held Section 31 operative McElfresh at phaser point til he released his children. |Sixty-two|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin suffered from radiation poisoning from the damaged warp core. He was not able bodied enough to help bring the warp engines back online. He came to and helplessly watched Commander Sparhawk go into the radiation filled room and bring the warp engines back online. |Where Mortals Are Forbidden|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the war Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Dustin was transported to a brutal time period by Q. Dustin and Hoshi as well as their twins, were sent to San Francisco in 1942. The Zofchak family felt the social repercussions of the Pearl Harbor bombing. The family was ordered to be relocated but before they were able to leave, they were attacked by a mob, whom one of the members was Alex Merriell, who lost his girlfriend Christine Nycz at Pearl Harbor. Dustin and Hoshi were held down as the people fire bombed their house. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Dustin was always a student of History. On more than one occasion, during their weekly poker games aboard the Enterprise-D, he and Picard would talk about History and it didn't always just pertain to Earth, it would sometimes be about other species' history. Dustin was very close with his sisters, Amanda and Avery, and was excited when they told him they were going to Starfleet Academy. They would usually try and meet up if they were near one another. When Avery was killed during the Dominion War, Amanda and Dustin would try and visit Avery's grave on her birthday. |02|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} For over a year, Dustin had believed his sister Amanda was killed during the Battle of Betazed. He had dreams about her but he thought they were just similar dreams he had with Avery. It wasn't until Doctor Plumley and Lieutenant McKenzie came back to the Alexandria with his sister was when he found out she was alive. |His Sister's Keeper|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Friendships Dustin had become close friends with his comrade and mentor, Geordi LaForge. The two of them have friendly competition on who can get their Sovereign class ship faster. Dustin became friends with Alexander Merriell when the survivors of the Enterprise-D were rescued by the . They became close after being assigned to the same starship. They will sometimes go to the holodeck and watch old baseball games, specifically between the Pittsburgh Pirates and the Boston Red Sox. Dustin chose Alex to be the best man at his wedding. Relationships Dustin met Christine Nycz while the two were at the academy. The two became intimate during their time at the academy but split after graduation when they were assigned to separate starships. |Alexandria|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin became attracted to Hoshi Sato when he first met her but she was the first to express her feelings when the two of them were stranded on the planet together. |Confessions|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Hoshi became pregnant but Dustin didn't know it until after he came back from the mission that cost Lieutenant Fulks his life. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} While Dustin was on the Ba'ku planet, he found a ring with the help of a Ba'ku woman named Anij. After returning to the ship, he proposed to her. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin was at Hoshi's side when she finally gave birth to the twins, Kyou and Ryou. |Catalyst of Sorrows|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin and Hoshi were married on Earth in a mixture of Japanese and American traditions. |Held in the Hands of Forever|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Alternate timelines Dustin was killed, along with the rest of the senior staff, by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. |Forever's Edge|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Dustin sacrificed himself to save Hoshi by setting a phaser to overload to kill multiple Borg drones. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet engineering personnel